dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Rhino (New Earth)
The Ventriloquist's drug operation had already attracted the attention of The Batman and, for all of his bulk and muscle, Rhino was no match for Batman. A sharp uppercut by Batman to the bodyguard's jaw knocked him out, allowing the vigilante to end the Ventriloquist's crimes. Rhino was presumably arrested along with the rest of Scarface's gang. It was in Blackgate that the unlikely alliance had first taken root. During his first prison sentence (twelve months for assault), Rhino had taken notice of the mousy Wesker, the subject of harassment from fellow prisoner Skull Bolero and his stooges. Impressed at how Wesker (via Scarface) was standing up to the thugs, Rhino took the Ventriloquist's side when the inevitable fracas broke out. Afterwards, Scarface snarled at Rhino for not killing Bolero but vowed that he would teach him something, and made Rhino his personal bodyguard. Working on the Ventriloquist's behalf, Rhino made it appear that Bolero was working as an informant for Batman while Wesker mimicked the Dark Knight's voice. Skull did not survive the night. Rhino and Wesker were eventually released from prison when a criminal lawyer got their convictions overturned on a technicality. In the interim, the Ventriloquist Club had been condemned and their one-time ally Brute had turned over the structure to the Street Demonz -- a gang that had no use for Wesker. Emphasizing their point, the young gunmen blasted Scarface into splinters. Horrified that "the boss" had been "killed", Rhino gently picked up Scarface to give him a decent burial. As a drunken Wesker professed relief that Scarface was dead, Rhino placed the dummy in a makeshift coffin -- and was delighted when he heard a muffled voice coming from the box. Ecstatic that Scarface was still "alive", Rhino hurriedly rounded up medical supplies (greasegun , pack of screws , pliers, can of white paint and a Cuban cigar) and the dummy was restored. Rhino and the Ventriloquist wasted no time in reforming their gang and taking revenge on the Demonz. Brute was singled out, his feet encased in cement before Rhino threw him to his death in the Gotham River. The Ventriloquist Club was reopened soon after and Wesker attempted his most audacious scheme yet. He and Rhino broke the Joker out of Arkham Asylum, intent on forcing the Clown Prince of Crime to reveal where he had stashed twenty-five million in loot after a robbery. The Joker's mockery of Scarface's syntax won him a nasty punch from Rhino. A wild card was thrown into the operation when the Joker was also targeted by an Eclipso-creature. As the police tried to sort out details in the aftermath, Wesker insisted that he was innocent and that the Joker had taken Him hostage. The Ventriloquist and Rhino were finally taken into custody when they attempted to murder U.S. Senator Lowry for refusing their extortion demands. This time, the trio was split up. Wesker went to Arkham Asylum, Rhino to Blackgate, and Scarface to an evidence box at the GCPD. By the time he had reunited with Rhino, Scarface discovered that his territory had once again been seized by others and revenge was, as before, the first order of business. Wesker ended up in custody thanks to Batman and Robin, but Rhino escaped with Scarface to a secret vault set up for emergencies. Opening the door, the bodyguard found only a book -- "How To Throw Your Voice." Rhino still had not mastered the secret of ventriloquism a year later and seemed destined for an early death when vengeful mobsters from the Ventriloquist's last assault arrived on the scene. The bodyguard was prepared to go complacently to his death until Scarface, discarded behind him, gasped "R-Rh... Rhino. Kill da gums!" His confidence bolstered, Rhino made quick work of the three thugs, tossing their bodies into the river and rushing to the boss' side. Rhino had freed Wesker and, reunited with the Ventriloquist, Scarface vowed to kill an albatross, the bird that Wesker blamed for all the grief in his life. Rhino managed to capture the bird but the sudden appearance of Batman threw all present into a turmoil. As Wesker dived off the pier in pursuit of a "drowning" Scarface, he insisted that his bodyguard kill Batman. Rhino aimed his rifle at the Dark Knight -- only to have the freed albatross foul his sights. His vision cleared, he had only enough time to see Batman's boot rocketing towards his jaw. He was swiftly returned to Blackgate . In the wake of the Gotham earthquake, Rhino escaped from Blackgate and laid low in the weeks that followed, missing out on the Ventriloquist's attempt at extorting money from the city as the Quakemaster . Wesker was confined to Arkham, but soon escaped with the other prisoners in the newly declared "No Man's Land" . Eventually, Rhino and Wesker were reunited and Scarface carved out his own territory in Gotham City. Batman freed the area from their control only to find the residents in a state of panic that their rations would be cut off. "It ain't about good guys and bad guys anymore, Batman," the big man observed. "It's just about survival ..." The Dark Knight acknowledged that he had a point and requested that "whatever you were told to do this morning? Keep doing it. I'll be back, Rhino." While the "No Man's Land" was in effect, Scarface's men would work for Batman, providing food and protecting the citizens . Rhino surfaced again, when he served as bait in a scheme of the Penguin and Two-Face to temporarily remove the threat of Batman. Spying Rhino trying to kill a woman accused of stealing food, Batman attempted to seize the thug but was swiftly defeated himself -- by the supposed victim, actually a Russian metahuman known as Echo. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Batman Villains Category:Henchpeople